This application relates generally to driving tools such as screwdrivers, nut drivers, bolt drivers, wrenches and the like wherein the amount of torque that the tool can apply to a given fastener is limited to a settable value and the user is given a signal or indication that the desired torque level has been obtained. More specifically, this application relates to torque signaling mechanisms, both visual and audible, usable in said tools that identifies when the desired torque is reached, thereby preventing the user from overtorquing a given fastening device.
This application relates to drivers that are able to give a user an improved signal that a desired torque level has been reached and is designed for uses where torque tolerances are critical. The need for a torque driver that can drive a given fastener at a desired torque value is useful in a variety of fields including sporting goods, electronics and computer assembly, and any other use where specific tolerances are required. However, it would be desirable if there were a tool that would allow a user an improved indication that the desired torque level has been obtained such that each time a fastener was torqued, the user was confident that the desired torque was properly obtained. It would also be desirable for such a tool to be low-cost and suitable for mass production without sacrificing precision.